Silly oneshots
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Humorous one shots that I need to write, They are all funny, some are better written then others. Now presenting: The best challenge ever! Most recent: Who am I? Danny looks at himself in the mirrior, on one side is Fenton, And on the other side is Phantom as he thinks, Who am I? Tucker Danny Friendship Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A really funny one shot that came to mind. really short but i felt i had to show you guys. C:**

Danny *phantom* and Tucker walked down the street after getting rid of Skulker, ghost zones lousiest hunter. They were rounding the corner to Casper High, already late for class.

"so, did you figure out how to use the teleportation power yet?" Tucker asked the sleepy halfa.

"huh, What? Oh, no. There driving me crazy! I go to sleep then I wake up in Vlad's mansion!" Danny overreacted

"Um, your just making that up right?" Tucker asked

"No, I had to explain to Plasmius why i was in his basement and 1:30 am." Danny said grumpily.

Tucker just laughed

"I wish i was there!" Tucker giggled "That would've been hilarious!"

Danny gave him a annoyed glare and grabbed his PDA.

"I assume it would be funny if i toke your PDA and-" Danny disappeared from thin air.

"Hey! that's not funny!" Tucker yelled

* * *

Mr. Lancers class room

* * *

" And class, that is how we use constants in English class, now i would like an-" Lancer stopped mid-sentence when Danny Phantom appeared out of nowhere.

" dissapeard to who knows were!" Danny said with his eyes closed, smirking

The whole class stopped.

"Danny Phantom!" Dash yelled excitedly. Danny's eyes shot open.

He stopped and his face turned bright green, he looked more like he was going to puke then he was embarrassed.

"Oh the irony." Danny said nonchalantly landing on the ground, walking out of the room.

As the door closed behind him they herd an angerd,

"STUPID TELEPORTING POWER."

* * *

**PFF. i thought it was funny, leave a review if you wan me to do more funny oneshots**


	2. Astronauts at three AM

**okokokokok, I have been DIEING to post this, MWHAHAHAHAHA! C:**

* * *

Danny was floating above town in the night sky. The starts were shining above him. For Danny, ghost fighting at 3:00 am in the morning was not fun. Danny's eyes were half closed as he shot an ecto-blast out of his palm, aiming for the box ghost.

"Its 3:00 am, go to bed..." Danny groggily said

"The Box Ghost dose not sleep! I will have my corrugated vengeance! And that stupid blanket of yours will be destroyed!" Box Ghost howled

Danny frowned. "This?" he said pointing to his light blue blanket. It was coverd with spaceships and astronauts.

"Yes! the tiny little men on it will be destroyed!" He yelled "Your idiotic obsession with space is idiotic!"

"you said that twice." Danny said starting to wake up. "and space is cool! you waking me up at 3:00 isn't!"

The box ghost was actually starting to tick Danny off. He threw the plastic boxes at Danny. Danny just went intangible.

"Seriously, I'm tired. GO. TO. BED."

"Never!" The box ghost said garbing for his blanket.

"Hey! stop!" They were engaged in a tug-o-war now, And Danny was winning, but before they could stop it,A loud RIP was herd.

utter silence. The box ghost looked at the two pieces in his hands and froze with terror.

Danny sighed and slowly toke off his gloves, revealing to human like hands.

The Box ghost slowly backed away, aware of his HUGE mistake. Danny was red in the face now as his hands formed into fists.

* * *

**the next day. And a Box Ghost beating later**

* * *

"Danny-boy!" Jack yelled as he plopped himself on the couch, "Come here! the Ghost kids on TV!"

Danny shot up. He didn't remember being on TV last night! He quickly rushed down stairs and sat down next to his father.

"Hello, Lance Thunder here! Last night we got close up footage of Danny Phantom in the middle of a fight, only this time, He seems to have a, what was it? _a blanket?!"_

_NO WAY._ Danny thought

Danny suddenly appeared on screen, holding a light blue blanket, covered in spaceships and astronauts.

_no,no,no,no,no,no _Danny ranted mentally

"Your Idiotic obsession with space is idiotic!" The box ghost said as he appeared on screen.

"You said that twice. and space is cool! you waking me up at 3:00 isn't!"

Danny was seen going intangible as plastic boxes flew through him.

"Thats impossible! ghost don't sleep!" Jack said

Danny just rolled his eyes, but his attention was refocused when that fa miler loud RIP was herd.

Jack busted out laughing when he herd this. and of course, Jazz walked into the room.

Jazz began to laugh before she choked out "You still have that?"

Danny just muttered something under his breath and walked upstairs.

He opened the door to his room when his phone rand, Tucker.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Tucker, is that you?"

"...mph..."

"seriously, this isn't funny."

"PFFTT HAHAHAHAHAAHHA!"- the line went dead

_some friend. _Danny thought.

* * *

**I had to write that. :b OK Review if you want more humor shots, or if you want me to continue this one, as in what happens when he gose to school.**


	3. Shut Up

** OK. so, This story was inspired by a peice of artwork on , the picture is called SHUT UP. so I decided to make a backstory to  
it. Yay! so, concept.**

**The Monday after PP the world knows Danny's secret but one person wasent watching TV that night. Dash Baxter. MWHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL.**

**Prentend Tucker was never the mayor... I need him in the story!**

* * *

It was the Monday after PP and Danny was happy, the world knew his secret, and he felt things couldn't get better.

Danny flew in the sky with his backpack slung over his shoulder, looking for Sam or Tucker. He was about to give up and head for Casper high when he herd a familer-

"Hey Dude!"

It was and Sam walking on the sidewalk waving to him. He descended to the ground landing next to them, reverting to human.

Tucker grabbed his PDA and showed him some picuters, One of them in Antarctica and One of them coming home.

Danny walked into the school with Sam by his side, Oh, Tucker was there to. He went to his locker which was planted next to Sam and Tuckers.

"Um.. Did we have homework or something?" Danny asked, eyeing his empty planner.

They both held up there English assignments.

"Greaaaaat" Danny thought

Dont worry" Sam said reassuringly "Mr. lancer will understand."

Sams happy face turned sour as the oh-so-populer witch came by.

"Hey Danny," She said hugging him.

Danny gasped and went intangible before she could touch him. Paulina frowned and reached for him again when, oh look, Dash walked up.

"HEY FENTON!" Dash yelled

_this is going to be interesting, and i thought today was going to be fun!_ Danny thought

"It's time for your Daily beating!" He said forming a fist.

Woah. Back up. _beating?_ He thought he was his biggest fan!

"Hey! Be nice to the Ghost boy!" Paulina whined. Danny glared at him

"So nothings changed, huh?" Danny said

"One: Fentons not a ghost. Two: I dont see a diffrence!"

Sam and Tucker Gasped.

"So" Tucker stated "You didnt see him reveal himself?"

"reveal what techno geek?" Dash breathed

"yep. He do sent know." Sam said as a fact.

"Well, If he dosnt know, i'm going to keep it that way" Danny said walking away, Paulina had already left with a frown.

"And if I don't know," Dash said "then I'm going to bug it out of you!"

Danny groaned as the trio split up to go there separate classes.

"geek." Dash started following him down the empty hallway.

"Freak."

"Nerd."

"Weirdo."

"baby."

"Creep."

"Midgit."

"dash, knock it off."

"I don't think I will Fentina!"

And Dash started again.

"moron"

"idiot"

"freak."

"you already said that." Danny commented

"I don't care!"

"pea brain."

"toenail."

"girl."

"now your just making things up." he said as they walked down the halls.

"retard."

That was a little to far for Danny. Now he was getting annoyed.

"wus."

"wimp."

"_loser."_

At that word Danny dropped his stuff and spun around a lighting quick speed. He grabbed Dashs shirt collar as he went ghost. Danny floated off the ground so he was face to face with him. Dash realized what he had just done. The pieces came together.

"SHUT. UP."

* * *

**Mwhahaahah! I liked writing that. XD please review for more one shots! Like seriously. You. Can review without an account. So reviews! Plz!**

"


	4. Lightbulb!

**Ok, so I haveAnn idea, for astory of course, but I have no idea how I should write it! It's messing with my mind! Ok, here It i**s

**Casper High is having its fifth annual boys-only school lock in! All of Casper high attends ( all the boys of course.) but in the middle in the night, Dash Baxter and the a listers decide to play a prank. To make Danny think he aged over night. They draw dark lines in his face, make his nails longer, all that stuff. Did I mention there dyeing his hair white?**

**:D what da ya think?**

**So, if u want to adopt it, PM me! **


	5. AU ideas

**I have some ideas for all of you who like AU storys.**

**1. well you know how Neil Armstrong died this year? HEHEHE Danny meets him in the ghost zone! **

**2. Danny's favorite superhero is Captin america, Danny meets him and flips out that hes actully in amity park! only Captin America is a big Fan of Danny Phantom UH OH CONFUSION!**

**3. Explosion.**

**ok i made the last one up. If you want them PM so I know to take them down.**


	6. Secret talents!

**sorry for not making a one shot in a while, :I been working on my new story! :b you should like tottaly read it! like now! but you can read and review this one first. I also havent been posting in a while because I have been having trouble seeing the screen lately. I got my eyes checked yesterday, I need glasses. :**

**Here you goes!**

**me no own owl city *spoiler )X***

* * *

Danny was having a rough day. He had already fought 12 ghosts, flunked a math test and dealt with Dash repeatedly. He walked into his bedroom, flung his backpack across his room and flopped himself onto his bed, depressed and exhausted. Tucker and Sam were on Vacation, so they wernt an option.

He didn't get it. They left for Vacation on the same week! Ironic. Since he didn't have anything to do, he figured he do the one the one thing NO ONE knew about. Not Sam, Tuck, his sister, The snoopiest person on the planet, and ESPECIALLY not Ember. **(confused?)**

Danny's arm went intangible as he reached into the wall, digging around. His face light up as he grabbed something. He pulled out a sleek brown acoustic guitar. Two rings form around his waist, as he hovered in the air. His legs morphed into a ghostly tail and he sped out the wall.

He flew over the now peaceful town with his guitar slung over his guitar, as he dove into the forest, resting on a branch in a tall sycamore tree.

He took out his guitar and strummed it with a black pick. He tuned his guitar, unaware of the oncoming threat.

* * *

Valerie's view

* * *

The Red Huntress sped threw the forest as she eyed her ghost finder. She dogged trees and flew over bushes on her hover board.

_I've got you now ghost boy!_ She thought

She stopped suddenly when she herd what sounded like, wait, was that, _a guitar?_

And so it was, a light sound of someone tuning a guitar. Valarie willed her hover board to cease as it folded back into her backpack, along with her suit.

She silently stepped along until she spotted him, high in a sycamore tree, playing a sleek brown guitar. He suddenly switched to some soft chords creating a very catchy music. But what happened next surprised her _more. *If you want to know what i was thinking look up owl city good time, acoustic* _

He began _singing_

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

**Cuz' it's always a good time.**

Valarie was stunned. He had a decent voice, She hated to admit it, but she would buy a CD full of songs like this. He was also GREAT at guitar.

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

**Cuz it's always a good time**

He had huge grin on his face as he began o strum harder. Valarie snapped out her phone and began recording.

**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try!**

**It's always a good time!**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh,**

**It's always a good time!**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh,**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!**

Valarie was smiling now to, This was a good song! She almost wanted to start singing with him! He went back to a soft strumming as he continued his song.

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
**

**Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
**

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
**

**Cuz it's always a good time**

**good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright  
**

**We don't even have to try  
**

**It's always a good time** **(Whooo)**

This was amazing! and she was getting it on tape! His guitar skills were amazing!

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try,**

**It's always a good time.**

**Doesn't matter when  
**

**It's always a good time then  
**

**Doesn't matter where  
**

**It's always a good time there**

**Doesn't matter when,  
**

**It's always a good time then**

It's always a good time

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
**

**It's always a good time  
**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
**

**We don't even have to try,  
**

**It's always a good time**

Valarie stopped recording at the end of his song.

"Nice song."

Phantom froze. He literately didn't move a muscle

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly

"Videotaping you."

"Oh," He said "Wait WHAT?!"

"like i said, videotaping you."

Danny ziped around.

"Please, don't show anyone!" He begged

Valarie was dumbfounded, who shouldn't want to share a talent like this?!

"Why shouldent I ghost boy?"

"Because... thrers this... well... evil ghost named Ember... And if she found out I play guitar... Bad things might happen."

Valarie quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"UHHHHHH... She might hit on me."

Valarie started to laugh. "Its destiny! she plays guitar and sings, so do you, shes a evil ghost, so are you- She was cut off

"Shes like 10 years older then me and already has evil boyfriend, oh, and im not evil."

Valaires smile dropped. "Uh huh." she pulled out her phone and began fiddling with it.

"Please dont do it!" He begged almost sounding desperate.

Valirare placed her thumb on another button before clicking _send._

_"opps."_ she said, smiling evily

* * *

**If you want this to be a two shot, or just have me leave it here review!**


	7. You mess with him You mes with me idiot

**-insert thing nobody reads here-**

**disclaimer: I don't own him, when I get a job giving me 6,000 and hour I will buy him**

* * *

Danny threw an ecto-blast at the on comeing threat.

"Come one metal head! You getting a little rusty!" The halfa yelled at the metallic ghost

"I will have you on my wall ghost child!" Skulker said charging for him.

Danny didn't have anytime to react before he was held against a wall with a metal knife.

"I told I would." He said smiling evily. Danny's Face paled

suddenly _another_ ecto-blast came out of nowhere, hitting Skulker square in the face.

"HA! Eat ectoplasmic substance Robot man!" Tucker said coming out of the shadows with a big gun.

"Nice Tuck!" Danny said complimenting his friend while capturing Skulker "But I totally had him."

Tucker just grinned before giving the ghost kid a fist pound.

"Sure you did Danny..." Tucker rubbed the shiney piece of metal.

Danny looked over to Tucker while capping the lid on the Fenton thermos.

"Thanks Tucker." Danny said

* * *

Dash's view

* * *

Dash Baxter walked home after a successful beating of the apparently puny 6th graders. He was about t enter his apartment building before he herd a famileier,

"Come on metal head! Your getting rusty!"

Dash ran around the corner and peeked around to see a metallic ghost with his hero pinned against a wall When the geek boy came out of nowhere with a big gun

"HA Eat ectoplasmic substance Robot man!" and fired at the ghost hitting him on the head

_what!? whats the geek boy doing here!? _Dash thought

"Nice Tuck!"

Dash was stunned, was he _freinds? _with the geek boy? who would want to be friends with the geek boy?

"But I totally had him." Said Phantom smiling

The geek boy went over and fist pounded the ghost boy, In High school, Fist Pounding was a definet sign of friendship.

"Sure you did Danny.." He said rubbing the gun

Dash began to walk over to them, mostly mad at Tucker for even thinking he was WORTHY of being friends with the super hero.

"Thanks Tucker."

The geek boy smiled before being hoisted off the ground by Tucker.

"I hope this Geek Isnt bothering you Phantom, I'll take care of him." Dash said growling at Tucker

Tucker gulped

"Hey! Put him down!" Danny Phantom said, He almost looked angry.

Dash dropped the geek.

"Why do you want him around? Hes a freak! I could totally get rid of him for you." Dash said kicking the boy while trying to impress his hero

"No!" Phantom said helping Tucker up. "He's my friend! One of the only ones I have!"

Dash was taken back. _friend?_

"He treats me like a friend more like a super hero trying to save the town every day, he treats me like I'm normal when I'm not, and I swear If you lay a finger on him or any of my Friends, there will be trouble." Phantom said his eyes glowing angrily in defense

Dash had no Idea what to do so he said

"Well If you want to ditch him and hang out with the cool kids, call me." Dash said walking into the apartment building

"Why that little-

"Danny stop, its fine, I dont care." Tucker said

"But I do, I dont care when he picks on me, but if its you Sam or even Valarie I DO care."

Tucker sighed giving up on trying to make his friend calm

"Wanna come over to my house? We could play video games?" Tucker said to Danny

"Sure, sounds fun." Danny said following him out the alley.

Dash peeked threw the blinds after listening to there conversation.

He never picked on Phantom before! But what concerned him more was that, If he was Tucker and Sams freind, He couldn't pick on him. But would that mean he'd have to stop beating on Fenton? He didnt know. But he knew one thing was for sure, Fenton and Phantom were definitely Simaler, In a lot of ways.

* * *

**HORRAYS! I had fun writing this!**

**HA HA HA HO HO HO**

**Four wheel drivin' threw the snow!**

**Thats the song I'm listening to. :b**

**Lights of Christmas by owl city, he made it for veggie tales but the songs tottaly awesome, He did it with Toby mac!**


	8. The best challenge ever

**OK, so I was going to post this sooner but it got deleted D:**

**Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Danny, I cant just keep giving you my money! At first it was ok, but now its getting obsessive! Sooner or later Im going to go broke to!" Sam hollered

"See sooner or later! Witch isnt now! please!" Danny begged "I really need the new Ipod nano!"

Sam froze.

"THATS what you've been using my money for!?" She barked "Some techno junk that just pollutes the world!? Global warming people!"

"Well, Uh, Its not techno, but it can be very useful for organizing ghost stuff!" He protested

"Sometimes I think your starting to be more like Tucker everyday." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Please!"

"NO. Get your own money!"

"But i cant just get a job or something! I have to do ghost hunting, tests, dodge Jazz, and Dash, and on top of that ghost hunting!"

"See, you wouldn't have any time to use that i-whatever nano!" Sam said with a snarky attitude.

"Would to."

"Then get a job! You could apply at the Nasty Burger!" Sam suggested

"Isn't that what I just said I couldn't do?" Danny commented turning the corner to Fenton works. "besides they would never hire me, a 14 year old boy that has a reputation for lying."

"Maybe they wouldn't hire Danny Fenton, but they WOULD hire Danny Pha-

"No. Just no. Not in a million years."

"Well then I guess you cant get that I pod Nano? Now can you?" Sam said

_Line break_

"Um... Id like to apply for the job here?" Danny said, more like a question

The manager set down his papers, but his jaw dropped when he saw who was standing in front of his desk.

"D-D-D-Danny Phantom!" He said

"Ummmm... Thats me." Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck

"But why, uh, why would you wanna work here?" He asked

"Because I need money."

"Oh. But this is going to be great for business! Your Hired!" The maneger squeeled

"Wait, what? what about my resume? or what ever you people do?" Danny asked

He took the papers from the ghost boys hands and looked at them for 3 seconds before tossing them to the other side of the room.

"Your Hired!"

_well ok then!_

* * *

**_first day_**

* * *

Danny stood at the cash register pushing random buttons. He pushed hard on a big red button and beeping green lights came on the small screen.

_what in the-_

Danny didn't get to finish his thought before the register came flying open and the machine made a loud annyoing _beep! beep! beep!_

Danny slammed the draw back in while pressing random buttons so the noise would stop, He didnt want to get fired on the first day!

Danny kept pushing every movable thing he could find, while the beeping got louder.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

"ShutupShutupShutupShutupShutUp!" Danny ranted while slamming his fist on the keyboard.

Tucker walked in ***he did'nt know Danny apllied*** with 20 bucks in his hands while he stared at his PDA.

Tucker looked up and his mouth gaped as he saw a small boy with bleach white hair wearing a tiny burger hat while slamming his fist on the keyboard.

"**_BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"_**

"OH MY GOSH SHUT UP!" Danny hollard

Tucker closed his mouth and stared at Danny, trying to processes what was happening

"Tucker! Im so glad your here! This things going haywire and its going to get me fired!I need you to fix it!" He pleaded

Tucker stared blankley at the machince and walked out of the building while chanting-

"your dreaming foley, yea, Danny didnt apply at the Nasty Burger as Phantom, Yea, lets go find star, yea, lets go do that."

Danny's jaw dropped as his friend just walked out on him.

"Oh com'n! Really?" Danny groaned still messing with the cash register. The manager finally walked out.

"Whats going on!?" He said

Danny straightend up and looked at his manager.

"Uh, Sorry **(his manager)** The, Uh, machine, uh is'nt working," Danny said nervously

Mr. Mligans would've fired anyone on the spot, but relaxed because he didnt really want to tick of a ghost that could kill him at any moment.

He walked over and pressed the big GREEN button on the side of the register, making the noise stop compleatly.

"Just, don't do it again. OK?" He said as nice as possible

Danny nodded vigorously as his hair flung up and down as did his head.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Milligans found it strange that Amity Parks hero was calling him, HIM, of all people, _sir._

He shook his head and walked back into his office.

Danny sighed and began to breath again. He pounded his head on the counter, obviously annoyed.

"NO." Came a familer voice.

"NOT YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Danny didn't have to look up to know who it was. Valarie.

"Oh, I dont know, trying to earn some money, because I'm broke. And this stupid cash register isn't helping."

Valarie quirked and eyebrow.

"I bet your just here to make me miserable!"

"Nope." He said popping the "p"

"Fine. But the minuet my shift is over, I'm going to DESTROY you!" Valarie barked

"Wow, I had no idea." He replied

A bell rang signaling there first costumer. Kwan and Dash.

"And I was like No way! and she was like Yes way!" Kwan started

Dash looked up to see a ticked of Phantom standing at the register

"NO WAY!" Dash squealed with glee.

Dash smirked before replying,

"Yes way."

Dash scrambled up to the counter.

"Danny Phantom! What are you doing here!"

Danny glared at him.

"Can I take your order?" He said, sending him a death glare.

"No, Seriously what are you doing here!"

Another glare.

"getting money..." He said

"Really! Dont you have money and little stores in your world?"

"Umm, My world?"

"You know the ghost zone or something."

"Thats not my world. I'm from here."

_ idiot _Danny added in his head

"Woah! So did you like, die here or something?"

NOW Danny was ticked off.

"No. I am not dead! I dont have to be dead to be ghost to be dead! Jeez people!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

He looked over to Valaire who was struggling with Kwan, who was flirting with her.

"Can I get you order or not?" She asked Kwan.

"Can I get you with an extra order of you?" Kwan said lovingly

"No."

Danny giggled before turning back to Dash.

"So... Can I get you order or not?" He said stealing Valarie's fraze.

"Oh, Uh, may I please get a double Nasty burger? Please?" He said using his best manners.

"Yea." He said typing it into the machine.

_why cant he use manners at school?_

A cook handed Danny the bag with a smile. Danny gladly accepted it, sending him a smile to.

"Thats 3.27" Danny said handing Dash the bag.

Dash dug in hi pocket, pulling out some spare change.

"Here you go!" He said gladly

"This is 10$." He said looking at him like he was an idiot. Because he was.

"Oh. Keep the change." Dash said.

"Seriously?" Danny said quirking an eyebrow, he had forgotten about tips.

"Yea! Its the least I can do!" Dash said.

_wow, I had no idea Dash could actully be, nice! _He thought

"Well, uh, thanks." Danny said stuffing the 7 extra dollars in his pocket. **(yes. he has pockets. sue me.)**

"No problem!' Dash said walking out.

"Yo kwan! lets go!"

"Just a second." Kwan replied looking into Valaires eyes "Your so pretty..."

Valaire looked at Danny pleading for help.

"Hey Kwan." Danny said.

Kwan popped his head off the counter.

"Yea Phantom?"

"stop flirting with her."

"What?"

"Stop. Flirting.- Danny began flailing his arms in the direction of Valarie- With. Her."

"Oh. Ok." Kwan said walking out of the restaurant.

Valarie looked at Danny.

"You make that look so easy!"

"Because it is."

"I hate you." Valarie was waiting for a "i hate you to" bur didn't get one.

The next costumer walked in. Sam. only she was holding a camera.

"Hello Danny!" Sam said in a bright tone.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked

Sam walked over and fidget with the burger hat on his snow white hair.

"Getting embarrassing footage. OF YOU!"

"Thaaattts nice." Danny said. Sam clicked the record button.

"Wait, you two are on a first name bases?" Valarie asked.

Sam whipped that camera around facing her. "Dose it matter?"

"Well kinda, I think Danny would want to know if his best friend was Friends with an evil ghost, especially since his parents hunt them."

"Yea. Whatever." Sam said pointing the camrea to Danny.

"Ok. So. What do you say?"

"no."

"Aw! please!"

"You know, for a goth, you arent acting very gothy."

"Well Mr. Know-It-all gothy isnt a word."

"Neither s your Face." Danny said

"That dosent even make sense!"

'I know." Danny said smirking

"Seriously I want to order something, and when someone wants to order something your required to say...

Danny groaned and leand his head back.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger can I take your order."

"I change my mind. I dont want anything." Sam said running out the door with the camera.

Valarie was practically rolling on the floor.

"How is that even funny?"

"Because you said it!"

"That dosent make sense!"

"Neither dose your face!" Valarie said craking up with laughter. again.

As the Day went on more and more people came, soon even reporters started showing up. But the manager shooed them out. He had to leave repedelty because the box ghost was raiding the freezer with the lunch lady. He sincerely hoped there wasn't going to be a wedding.

* * *

**So im makeing this a 2 or three shot . but to give you a sneak peek on the next chapter, some ghost hunters will be showing up, a teacher and principle will be to. And The lunch lady and the box ghost will make another appearance in the freezer. all in all, the next chapters called**

**DAY 2 BURGER DUTY. :P**


	9. Burger Duty Day 2 The Freezer of DOOM

**Yes anonymous, I got that from your review :P**

**ok... Here you go! :b**

**Ok, this takes place on Monday, Danny only works on weekends**

* * *

The next day at school Danny met up with Tucker at there lockers.

"Hey Dude." Tucker said grabbing his PDA out of his locker.

All Tucker revived was a deadly glare.

"what! What did I do?"

Danny just stared at him. a grumpy expression slayed across his face.

"Seriously! I cant do anything about whatever I did if you don't tell me!" Tucker protested

Danny reached into his back pack and pulled out a tiny burger hat.

"Ring any bells? huh Tuck?"

A confused expression flashed into Tuckers eyes until it changed to realization.

"I thought that, that was a dream!" Tucker said

"I know. You walked out saying : Lets go find Star! Yea Danny isnt Working at the Nasty Burger! lets go find Star!" He mocked in a high pitched voice

Tucker turned beat red.

"You know, I think I'm late for class, I think im just gonna, go over here." Said Tucker

"Yea... You go do that."

Tucker walked backward as Danny gave him another death glare.

'SO!" Sam screeched behind him. Danny jumped in shock. "How was your fist day? How much did you get paid!"

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Take a video of you or scream?"

"both." Danny said narrowing his eyes

"Oh, One: because its fun to embarrass you, by the way, your a YouTube star!"

"WHAT!?"

"and Two: I screamed to see your reaction." Sam said smiling evilly.

"You posted that!?"

"Maybe."

"GAH! Now not only am I going to be made fun of as Fenton, now the whole towns going to be laughing at Phantom!"

"Yep!" Sam said popping the "p"

"I thought you were my friend?" Danny said half-joking

"What? The super-powered geek boy of Amity Park is afraid to be laughed at?"

"No."

"Oh really? then why do you care?"

Danny just gave her the same glare Tucker got before they both busted out laughing.

"So what ghost's did you encounter?" Sam asked as they trudged of to class.

"3 words. Freezer full of boxes."

"So, by that you mean Boxy showed up? and That was four words." Sam said using hand jesters.

"And the Lunch lady, And of do sent count!"

Sam cringed. "I don't know if that's an "ew" or a "yikes"

"I'm pretty sure its and "ew." Danny commented

* * *

4 Days and Ten Million YouTube views later.

* * *

"Mr. Milligans!" A reporter called to the manager. "You told us Phantom works here on weekends! Do you know when he will show up?"

"No! I already said he was late! Now if you people aren't going to buy something get out!" Mr. Milligans boomed

Just then a snowy hair boy came fazing through the ceiling wearing a tiny burger hat and a worker shirt.

"Sorry I'm late Mr... Milligans?" Danny said looking over to the crowd.

Mr. Milligans realized that Danny was abnormaly like a normal teen and would hurt him if he got angry.

The manager shoved a spatula into his hands.

"Here!" He hollard "Your on burger duty!" The over-weight man stomped to his office.

Danny stud there with a greasy spatula facing the cameras.

"UHHH..."

"Phantom! Are you camera shy!?" A reporter called

"UHHHH..." Danny went invisible.

"Ill take that as a yes!"

_stay focused Fenton! your here to work, not to chat with reporters!_

Danny invisabley rushed over to the freezer **(OF DOOM) **and opened the door with a creek. His ghost sense went off.

"Hes over there!" Another reporter said, gesturing to the self-opening door.

An angered holler was herd from the freezer. **(OF DOOM ok im done) **

"SERIOUSLY!? NOT AGAIN!?"

Danny stood in the freezer leaning over the Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady as they dumped over boxes and stuffed there pockets with cardboard.

"I'm only here for the burgers!" The green skinned lady said kindly "Anybody want a cookie?"

"No."

The ghost's eyes light up immediately.

"Ohhhh..." The box ghost said in a deep voice "You never say no to her!"

Danny just wiped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked them in.

"Seriously." Danny chuckled. He whizzed around when he herd a banging on the freezer door.

"Phantom! Whats In there!"

"Go Away! I'm working!" Danny said re-staking the box'es.

"Were are you Ghost scum!" Yelled a Feminine voice.

"Valarie? I didn't think you worked Friday nights."

The door was kicked down revealing Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"She dosent! But I do!" She said pulling out a gun

"Woah woah woah!" Mr. Milligans said standing in front of them. "He's a good ghost! and hes only working! Doing extra work to!' He said giving him a thumbs up.

Danny smiled but his smile dropped when his burger hat fell off his head and began rolling around the room. Danny reached for scrambling on all fours.

"gah! Come back here!" He sqeeked

A big Black boot stomped in front of his face, compleatly squishing his hat.

"Aww..." Danny said "I thought that hat was hilarious! I wanted to keep it! ,maybe make the box ghost wear it!"

He was hoisted off the ground face to face with his father.

"No ghost is good! Its scientifically Impossible!"

"Well your wrong." Danny said struggling from his grasp, witch was surprisingly firm.

Jack's voice deepened as his voice became dark.

"Fudge."

Danny blinked. once. twice.

"What did that have to do with anything?" He said. "Besides the fact your breath smells like it." Danny leaned his head avoiding his mouth.

Jack dropped him to the ground. "Well let you live. For now. But when you shift is over, we have all legal rights to destroy you!"

"OHHHHH that's why you didn't try to "destroy" me right then and there."

"Fudge." He said in a dark tone.

Maddie turned to her husband "Jack, stop saying that."

"Cookies."

Danny couldn't help a smile creep up his face.

The Fentons **(not includeing Danny) **Walked out of the freezer along with the reporters.

"He looks like he eats a lot of them." His manager said.

"I herd that!"

* * *

Danny hastily flipped a burger on the grill, but for some reason it wouldn't cook!

"Really?" Danny said eyeing the pink burger.

Danny turned his head, making sure no-one was looking. He carefully picked up the burger and flung it out the window. He snapped the glass shut, and closed the curtains.

"HEY!" Came a familer voice.

Danny peeked out the windows to see Dash with a burger sliding off his head.

_crap! that wasn't supposed to hit him! eh, what the heck. _Danny thought

He continued to flip the better burgers and and passed them to the next worker who delt with the condiments (**buns, ketchup, pickles, ect.)**

Danny went to the freezer to get more burgers when out of the corner of his eye he saw, that's right, _Mr. Lancer_ ordering something. He didn't really care, besides that fact that he hated kids and was in a room full of them

"Yes can I get the Nasty salad and a fountain drink?" He said. He caught Danny balancing box's on his arms.

"Pilgrams Progress People! Is that Danny Phantom!?" He said as Danny set down the box's.

"Yep!" Danny called "Gotta problem with it?"

"Well, Uh, No," Lancer studderd "But why would you work here? To get money I presume, but what would you buy?"

"I want and I pod Nano, and, maybe if there's extra money, some chocolate, I like chocolate." Danny said smiling to himself.

"I see, You like Music then?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sorry, but, Not to be rude." Danny started " And yes I like music, but Im kinda doing something" Danny said flipping a burger, sort-of.

Mr. Lancer realized his mistake and immediately apologized. "Oh yes, Of course, sorry to disturb you." He said

"Oh no, your fine." Danny said, surprised at his own kindness.

Mr. Lancer silently wished he would have such a nice kid in his class. XD

* * *

At Fenton works.

* * *

Danny walked into his house, Done with his day at work.

"Hey sweetie!" His mother said "Wear were you all day?"

"Hanging out with Sam and Tucker." Danny said in an irritable tone, he hated to lie, and on top of that, he was annoyed at his parents for what happend. He hadent told them about his job yet. so that was his temporary cover up.

His Father looked up from his invention curiously "Danny-O! Why are you so grumpy?"

_Because you didn't replace my hat!_ Danny thought

* * *

** That was fun to write! But i need your help on an Idea on what to happen next, I do have some ideas, but I also need some from you! It will make it more interesting, If i get no ideas, that's ok, Ill still continue the story. **

**ANYWAY, How was that chapter? leave a comment below!**


	10. Running Laps

**This one came to me in a dream, and I'v got to admit, I forced myself to dream it over, and over, and over, It may not come out in writing as I had imaged It in my dream, But It was awesome and I wanted to write it. So I am :b**

* * *

For the past week, Danny had been thinking about his REAL physical strength. He had never admitted it to anybody, but even In his ghost form, he was only strong when he literally _activated_ his ghost strength. It was hard to explain about what he meant by activate, but he would somehow will a surge of superhuman energy to burst through him, allowing better stamina, strength, and healing abilities.

It was around 8;00 and He had just captured Skulker and sat staring at the chin-up bar in Casper High's Gym. He set the thermos down and walked over to the red-painted bar.

_OK Fenton, you can do it, ONE chin-up. All right lets go._

Danny hoped up and, without using his super normal strength, forced him self to do a chin-up. Sweat dripped of his head as he made grunting noise's, trying to lift him self over the bar. He swung his legs in a bizarre way and pulled higher.

"One... *cough*" Danny stuttered He started again, Even more sweat dripping from him. "Two." He grunted Pulling himself up for a second time. Danny pulled himself up again, and before he could say "three" A buff women did it for him.

"Three." She said Marking on her clipboard.

Danny's eyes burst open with a new fear and he gasped falling to the floor. He stood up, trying to locate the person.

It was Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Uh, Hi." He said rubbing sweat off his head.

Mrs. Tetslaff quirked an eyebrow at this. "I thought you were the super strong Danny Phantom of Amity Park?"

"Well, uh," He gulped. "When you take out the "_super"_ Theirs nothing really left."

Mrs. Tetslaff smiled, trying to be kind.

"I think I get it, so what your saying is, Without, oh I don't now, _activating_ your super strength, Your, not really that strong?" She said in more of a question.

Danny nodded solemnly but also in surprise, she _got _it. He didn't think anyone would. ever.

"Yea," He said. Danny looked toward her, his eyes filled with fear. "You wont tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not." She said, laughing in a deep voice. "But I think we can fix your strength, with a little practice of course."

Danny was shocked. This wasn't the angry, mean, grumpy PE teacher he knew. This was a kind, understanding women that wanted more then anything to help him.

"You really think?" He said.

"I do, You know, there's this Fenton kid in my class, I haven't told him, but he has improved more then any of my students in the last three years. I didn't tell him, because I thought he might hold back, thinking he was already at his best. He isn't the strongest kid in my class, or in the school, but he shows more and more improvement. I think He could even stand up to the school bully, If he wanted."

Danny was dumbfounded. THREE YEARS? He had only had his powers for 6 months! that's only Half a year!

"That could be you, If you committed to practicing, without using you cheat codes, You could improve very fast. You remind me of him, In a lot of ways."

"Well then," Danny said smiling brightly. "What are we waiting for?"

Mrs. Tetslaff slapped him on the back.

"Thats the spirit! Now go and get changed, the boys locker rooms over there." She said pointing.

* * *

"C'mon! Faster Phantom! You can do it!" She cheered Danny on.

Danny was now dressed in Read shorts and a white tank. He was still in his ghost form thought, so the only difference was that he had white hair and glowing green eyes. Massive amounts of sweat dripped from his head as he tried to go faster.

"I-I can't!" He called he slowed down and came to a halt, Danny rested his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

Mrs. Tetslaff walked over to him handing him a water bottle.

"You wernt kidding when you said there was nothing left!" She said half-joking.

Danny allowed himself to laugh. His voice was Horace and dry from all the running.

"No, No i wasent." Danny chuckled, taking a gulp of water. This was, a little, just a little, better then PE in the school hours.

"You know, I didn't know ghost's could drink." She said, "is that true for all ghost's?"

Danny shoke his head. "No, just me. I'm... different."

Mrs. Tetslaff nodded understanding that he didn't want to talk about it.

Danny gave a heavy sigh.

"I've got a sit down, this is to much work!" He said starting lean down, Mrs. Testlaff grabbed his arm, pulling him back up.

"Sorry Mr. Lazy, but you cant do that, lets work on push ups." She said in a half-serious tone.

"aww... I'm to tired!" He said, pointing to the sweat on his head.

"You sleep to?" Mrs. Testlaff asked.

The silly smile was slapped off Danny's face at the question. **(SILLY SMILE WAS SLAPPED! :b)**

"Right" She said, embarrassed. that wasent supposed to be said aloud.

"Ok lets do some more laps." She told him.

"What about push ups?"

"Ahh what the heck, you need to work you legs more, all of that flying has left them useless!" She said jokingly.

Danny smiled. "Ok whatever you say."

* * *

Danny stood at the other end of the gym, in a running stance.

"Are you ready kid?" Testlaff boomed from the other gym.

"Whenever you are!"

"Ok! In three, Two, One RUN!" Mrs. Testlaff jammed the button on her stop watch with her finger as Danny Phantom sped across the gym at a, not-fast speed.

"Like I said before! Faster!" She boomed.

Danny pushed hard as he ran as fast as he could, witch was only a little faster then before.

He Met up with her instantly turning around to go to the other side of the gym.

"Common! Lets go! 3 more rounds left!"

Danny pushed off the wall and ran back towards Mrs. Testalff. He hadent told her, afraid of disappointing her, that he was REALLY exhausted.

Drips of Sweat rushed down his face, His head thumped with an aching pain. His side throbbed as he pushed himself to run faster.

Mrs. Testlaff noticed something off about him. He wasent as energetic as when they had started. She was about to tell him to stop and take a break, But she was two late. Danny collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Phantom!" She said rushing to him.

She knelt beside his unconscious body, unaware of what to do. When ever her students passed out, whitch was very un often, She was able to help them, but this was a ghost! She flipped him over to his back and began pounding on his chest. Was this even going to work? Ghost's were dead! Went they?

Testlaff jolted in surprise when his _heart_ actually started _beating_.

She gave a sigh of relief and helped the coughing, heaving boy up.

When he was fully conscious again, she looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Do NOT, under any circumstances, do that EVER again. When your tired and about to pass out, you need to SAY SOMETHING. Because it means you've been worked to hard."

This was the Testlaff Danny knew. Angry, Forceful, and straight to the point.

Danny looked at her sadly. By this time he realized he had passed out.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you." He said truthfully

"You didn't disappoint me, you were doing well. But I think we need to be done for the night. Weve been at it for, what 2 hours?"

"2 HOURS!?" Danny said in shock.

that would make it past ten o'clock. over his cerfiew.

"I've gotta get home!" He said bolting for the door. He stopped at the door.

"What am I doing?" He jumped into the air hovering over to Mrs. Testlaff.

"Thanks." He said

"No problem." She replied.

"Tomorrow at eight. be here." He said

"What?"

"Be here!" He called flying out the window.

Mrs. Testlaff realized what he meant, before a thought came to her.

When he said, that he needed to get home, he sounded like he was late.

Were was home?

* * *

**So, It may not have come out perfectly, but If you want me to continue, let me now!**


	11. Burger duty BLERGITY BLERG

**I have no idea what i want to do with the burger story story so...**

**I think Im going to make it a choose your own ending, I will write the next chapter when I get about... eh 25 reviews, seems good**

**1. Its Dannys birthday and Tucker buys him a new birger hat, and sam gives him a ipod nano, meaning Danny can quit his job.**

**2. Vlad shows up, as freakin plasmius and the manager fires him because he dosent want evil ghosts in his resturant.**

**3. Uhhhhh, come up with your own ending and submit it.,**


	12. What dose the Fox say?

**Hi.**

**If I owned Danny Phantom I would be using my JavaScript to make more episodes. Dur.**

* * *

Sam walked out of the school, the bell had rung, and Tucker and Danny were off who- knows-were fighting who-knows-what. She yawned and pulled out her phone to text him, see were he was, maybe invite him and Tucker for a movie.

She swiped her finger, opening her phone. Sam pulled up her text messages, walking down the sidewalk. She made sure to stay as far away from Dash and Paulina as possible. They walked a little ways away from her, obviously talking.

Wow. This day was boring.

Sam yawned and stretched, pulling up the satchel on her purple spider back-pack.

Nothing was happening, just a normal day.

The raven haired teen stopped for a moment, slipping the phone into her back-pack pocket. Big mistake.,

"SAM! O MY GOSH SAM!" Came a familer voice.

Sam's eyes widened to see Danny *phantom* hurtling towards her from the sky. She yelped and dodged his fall, as Dash, Paulina and all of the other kids looked at a squashed Phantom lying on the ground.

Tucker came panting out of the blue, he stopped in front off Danny with a small I-phone.

"Sam... *pant* you have to *pant* see this! *pant*" Tucker managed to say.

Danny stould up and jumped in front of her face. well This wasn't boring anymore.

"Me and Tuck found the most hilarious thing EVER!" Danny said with clawed hands in front of his face.

"Danny? Danny Phantom! Oh my gosh! I'm such a big fan!" Dash said running over. Danny compleatly ignored him.

"Sam! you HAVE TO SEE IT!" Danny said again.

"Danny! Do you not see the civilized people behind you!" Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sam! Listen to him! Its HILARIOUS!" Tucker said.

"The ghost boy! Ohh! Mabey he'll go out with me!" Squealed Paulina.

Danny turned around, facing Dash and Paulina.

"I don't want be around you," Danny said pointing at Dash. "And no, I don't want to go out with you... gross..." Danny said turning back to Sam.

Paulinas little greedy heart broke in 2 at this. But who cares about her?

Dash and Paulina walked away in defeat as Danny went back to persuading Sam.

"C'mon Sam!" Tucker said dragging her behind the school.

"Boys, this better be good!" Sam growled.

"Oh It is!" Danny said giving an insane smile.

"Ok ok ok ok ok, just listen." Tucker said, logging into the spotify.

**_intro music plays.._**

"Here it comes!" Danny said in anticipation.

**Dog goes "woof"**  
**Cat goes "meow"**  
**Bird goes "tweet"**  
**And mouse goes "squeek"**  
**Cow goes "moo"**  
**Frog goes "croak"**  
**And the elephant goes "toot"**

Danny and Tucker immediately began laughing and partialy singing along

only one thing entered Sams mind-

_"Oh brother... Kill me now!" _She thought

**Ducks say "quack"**

**And fish go "blub"**

**And the seal goes "ow ow ow"...**

"Here it comess!" Tucker exclaimed, both said the next verse in unison,

"BUT THERES ONE SOUND! THAT NO ONE KNOWSSSS!" They screamed, Sam slapped her ears shut.

"_**WHAT DOSE THE FOX** **SAY!?"**_ They sang along screaming it.

**"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**  
**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**  
**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" ** Danny and Tucker were both Danceing know Danny doing Oppa Gnaganam style and Tucker was just Jumping up and down.

**"WHAT THE FOX SAY!?" **They hollard again. Sam felt as she was going to die. A crowd had gathered around them, some snapping photos.

**"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"  
What the fox say?"  
**

They both know were doing the orignal dances and Sam thought she was going to go insane.

**"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"**  
**What the fox say?**

**"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**  
**Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**  
**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"**  
**What the fox say?**

**Big blue eyes**  
**Pointy nose**  
**Chasing mice**  
**And digging holes**  
**Tiny paws**  
**Up the hill**  
**Suddenly you're standing still**

**Your fur is red**  
**So beautiful**  
**Like an angel in disguise**  
**But if you meet**  
**A friendly horse**  
**Will you communicate by**  
**Mo-o-o-o-orse?**  
**Mo-o-o-o-orse?**  
**Mo-o-o-o-orse?**  
**How will you speak to that**  
**Ho-o-o-o-orse?**  
**Ho-o-o-o-orse?**  
**Ho-o-o-o-orse?**

**What does the fox say?**

**"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**  
**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**  
**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"**  
**What the fox say?**

**"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  
**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  
**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"**  
**What the fox say?**

**"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**  
**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**  
**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"**  
**What the fox say?**

**"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**  
**Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"**  
**What does the fox say?**

**The secret of the fox**  
**Ancient mystery**  
**Somewhere deep in the woods**  
**I know you're hiding**  
**What is your sound?**  
**Will we ever know?**  
**Will always be a mystery**  
**What do you say?**

**You're my guardian angel**  
**Hiding in the woods**  
**What is your sound?**  
**(Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do)**  
**Will we ever know? (Bay-budabud-dum-bam)**  
**I want to (Mama-dum-day-do) I want to, I want to know!**  
**(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)**

Danny and Tucker stopped Danceing & laughing and faced Sam.

"So? Did you think it was funny?" Danny asked as the crowd began to disapate.

Sam sighed and put a hand to her head.

"What, the _hell, _was that?"

Tucker and Dannys faces both droped.

"Well Fine then!" Tucker said. "This is guy stuff any way!"

"Yea! What Tucker said!"

Sam watched as they began to walk away...

"Sexists."

* * *

**Hee hee hee, that was fun! Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	13. Challenge Page

**OK, this is my offical challenge board! :D**

**Besides Ecto-Itch, Im REALLY bored.**

**So if you have and Idea you want to see, you can come here and review it! :D**

**Rules. **

**Has to stay withing k+**

**No slash**

**No gayness *Sorry Im christian***

**The only crossovers I will do are: Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Newtron, And Ghostbusters. Heh heh heh**

**No Vlad/Danny father bonding, or Dani/Danny Father bonding, its just weird for me, seems like they would be close cousins or a sister, but not Dad. Thats just me, no offense.**

**And I will only do Sam/Danny Pairings, They were ment to be together, nothing to it!**

**:D**

**And I will randomly choose 2-3 every week! Mabey more if Im in the mood...**

**So GO! POST YOUR CHALLENGES!**


	14. Who Am I?

**Hi. So. i got an idea, so I'm going to post it.**

**Seems logical. **** Its definetly not my best one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it.**** (っ◔◡◔****)っ **

* * *

Danny, looked at himself in front of the mirror at the school in the bathroom, on one side was Fenton, and on the other side, was a Phantom, another thing he had to hide.

Thats nice.

Danny was getting tired of this, The lieing, the fighting, the grounding. Fenton and Phantom were the same, but not the same, they had the same attitudes, looks, and everything, they were the same. but they were different, but they were same.

_Who am I? _He thought.

Danny's ghost sense went off again, but he ignored it. He leaned his head against the sink and sighed.

Minuets passed as he drowned himself in his own sorrow. When unexpectedly, Tucker walked in.

"Dude, you ok?" He asked, rushing to his side.

"No." He responded.

Tucker sighed. "Y'a know dude, I can't do anything if you don't tell me anything."

"Theres nothing you can do, we already tried the Ghost peeler." Danny said.

"ah, that, Your tired of it huh?" Tucker said.

Danny sat down under the sink. Tucker followed.

"All of it. Everything, I have no idea who I am." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Me and Phantom." Danny said.

"Well, when you phrase it like that, it makes it seem like your two different people."

"Are we?"

"No. Your the same, therse no difference."

"One fights ghost's, dosent have to go to school, and has no family, one gets picked on, deals with school, and is the wimp." Danny mumbled.

"No Danny. One Fights ghost's, has a family, gets picked on, deals with school, and has people who_ thinks_ hes a wimp." Tucker pointed out. "But that's not all you are, Your my best friend, a hero, a chick magnet, Sam's crush-

"What?"

" the most powerful guy in the Ghost Zone, Kind, not a narcissistic, someone who puts others first. The only thing diffrent between you and Phantom, is, nothing, you'd be no diffrent if you didnt have powers, just used weapons, and painted your hair. And, a hazmat suit, overall, you are you."

"Thanks." Danny said. "I think I understand."

"No problem."

"But what was that about Sam?"

Tucker just laughed.

* * *

The Next morning Danny staggerd out of bed and wobbled over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He looked at himself in the mirror. On one side was Fenton, on the other side, was Phantom. And That age old question came to his mind. _Who am I?_

But this time he had an answer. _I am me._

* * *

**Yea, I know it sucks. Im horrible at angst, so I gave it my best shot, I dont even think that is angst... ಥ_ಥ**

**Wurteva! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) Im having fun with theses emoticons... XD**


End file.
